


Heroes are between us

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, and even more angst, attempted suicide, main!Yusol, minor DoJae, minor JohnTen, my native language isn't English, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Hansol lived just next to the railway. Most people thought he was crazy, when he decided to buy the house there. They said it's always loud there. But Hansol always replied that he's a heavy sleeper and it's cheap. The house was in perfect shape so it was a quite good deal.At least, until he found out the reson behind the cheap price.WARNING!!!!! The story contains suicide attempts, so please, don't read this if you're emotionally unstable or just can't stand these kind of things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Lately I wasn't in the mode to write fluff or anything. A lots of bad things happened where I live, so it would be hard to write about happiness and lovey-dovey things... And I also am very tired, and I become a pessimist when I'm tired. :D
> 
> So a little about this story: this story should have been written by one of my friends in another fandom, but she told me that I should write it, because she probably never will. This is for her.The idea came because of that man in England who talks people out of committing suicide. 
> 
> Also, the Implied Character death isn't about the main characters (this contains Yuta, Hansol and Jaemin). But the story contains suicide attempts, so please, don't read this if you're emotionally unstable or just can't stand these kind of things. 
> 
> This chapter is just a prologue (a very long prologue...), the main happening will come in the next chapter. :)
> 
> And one more thing. The main ship of this story is Yusol. Hansol and Yuta. Yuta and Hansol. Not Taeyong and Yuta. So please, don't complain in the end because of Yutae, because this is NOT about them mainly. Of course, they are part of this fic, but that's not the main point. So please, acknowledge this before reading and commenting. So pretty please, don't press Yutae onto me, because it only makes me NOT want to write about them...

Hansol lived just next to the railway. Most people thought he was crazy, when he decided to buy the house there. They said it's always loud there. But Hansol always replied that he's a heavy sleeper and it's cheap. The house was in perfect shape so it was a quite good deal. And it was in the outer side of the city, not in the middle of everything, so Hansol had the perfect peace to write. 

Hansol was a writer. He usually wrote sci-fi stories, but he wasn't against other genres either. He especially liked to write stories for kids. It was just his sci-fi stories sold the best. 

And this place seemed to be perfect from every aspect. It was good for writing, it was in good shape and it was cheap. 

At least, until he realised the real reason behind the cheap price. The first time scared the hell out of him. The girl jumped in front of the train. Hansol slept at his friend’s house for two weeks after that. 

The second attempt failed. The guy jumped to fast, and he reached the other end before the train could hit him. He then just sat on the rails and cried. Hansol watched him from the window for a few minutes. He knew that the next train would only come after an hour, the guy was crazy if he was waiting for it. 

Driven by a sudden idea, Hansol grabbed a chocolate from the fridge and a blanket from the couch before he headed out. The guy didn't even notice Hansol as he approached him, he only reacted when Hansol placed the blanket onto his shoulders. 

"What?" The guy asked as Hansol sat down next to him onto the rails. 

"What are you doing?" Hansol asked, his voice light like he was just talking about the weather. The guy looked at him like he was crazy, but Hansol only stretched out his legs, making himself comfortable as a sign of intending to stay there. 

"Didn't you just see it?" The guy asked before running his hand through his brown hair.

"Yeah, but you failed. So you're now waiting for the next train?" Hansol asked, turning his head, so his was looking at the guy. If Hansol would have guessed, he would have said that they were in the same age, but the guy had dark, big circles under his eyes, like he haven't slept in three weeks. 

"Glad you figured out" He muttered, fixing his gaze on the lines in front of them. 

"Well, you know, it only comes after one and half hour next" Hansol said, pouting and only forced a smile when the guy loomed at him, completely shocked. 

"What?" The guy asked, but Hansol didn't look at him anymore but watched the way. Nothing came. 

"Yeah, it's true. So is it worth it?" He asked, once again lifting his gaze onto the guy again. "I mean, is it really worth sitting here for one and half hour for a jump that you'll probably fuck up again?" He asked. 

It turned out that the guy's name was Taeil and he was the biggest pessimist in the world. The guy had an audition for an entertainment and also was applying for university. His dream was to be a singer, but he would also be happy as a pre-school teacher. But he failed a note on the audition and was sick on the entrace exam so he probably failed both. And now he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. His dreams were now unreachable and his future was ruined.  
After what seemed like half an hour, Hansol finally managed to get Taeil to go inside the house. They have eaten the chocolate by then, and Taeil seemed much calmer as he cried out his problems during that time. 

As it turned out, Taeil's little cousin was looking for him. Taeil turned his phone on after the next train left. He knew that he is not going to commit suicide that day.  
Hansol watched, smiling as Taeil talked with his cousin on the phone. The guy left him 53 messages and did 23 calls. He was probably worried sick.  
"Donghyuckie, could you come for me?" When this question came out from Taeil's lips, Hansol was sure everything is going to be alright. 

That night a novel about a man whose singing could heal the children was written.  


********************

  
The next attempt was two weeks later. It was almost 10 PM and there was a awful storm outside. Hansol didn't even know how he could hear the crying outside, the sound of the rain and the wind suppressed everything. Hansol glanced at the clock, the next train should come after 4 minutes.

Hansol quickly grabbed his coat, shoes and an umbrella and quickly ran outside. 2 more minutes. 

The wind was so strong it almost turned the umbrella inside out, but Hansol pulled it lower as he approached the figure standing next to the rails. The guy was almost as tall as Hansol, maybe a few inches shorter. His long black coat tightly pulled around his slim body, his light-orange coloured hair sticking to his head as he soaked in the rain. Hansol could clearly see his shoulders shaking as he cried. It was a heart-breaking sight. 

"Hey! You!" Hansol called out, taking a step closer. The guy probably didn't even hear him. Hansol quickly went to him and held the umbrella over his head, too. It was sure that the boy will catch pneumonia if he continued standing there like that. 

"What...?" The guy sobbed and turned around, almost falling. He had slim face, his doe eyes were swollen from the crying. But in full view, he reminded Hansol of a bunny. A sad bunny. And nothing was more heart-breaking sight than a sad bunny. 

"What happened?" Hansol asked. He knew there wasn't a point in asking " _Are you alright?_ " at this point. If someone wanted to commit suicide, it was clear, that nothing was alright. 

"Nothing" the boy replied, and took a step back. Hansol quickly grabbed the sleeve of the boy's black coat, and pulled him back.  
"I'm pretty sure it's not nothing" he said and worriedly glanced behind the boy. He could hear the train coming. 

"Let me go!" The boy could also hear it, so he quickly started pulling away from Hansol. "Can't you hear me? I said let go!" He cried out, and pulled his sleeve even stronger. But Hansol held onto it tight. 

The boy froze when the wind of the train hit his back. The train left. And he was still alive. His eyes widened. 

Hansol let out a long breath he didn't even realise he was holding back. Nobody died. He looked up at the boy and watched him tear up again. The boy buried his beautiful face in his hands and let out a cry again. Hansol slowly stepped closer to him and pulled him against his chest. The boy's clothes soaked his even more, but that didn't matter in that moment. 

"It's okay. It's going to be okay" he said gently, running his hand up and down on the boy's back. 

"No, it won't be" the guy sobbed even harder, letting his head fall onto Hansol's shoulder. 

"Come in. I'll make you hot chocolate and give you warm clothes. Is that alright?" He asked and didn't wait for the guy to answer, only hugged his waist tight and started leading him into the house. The bunny-boy didn't had other choice but to follow him into the house.  
"I don't even know your name" the bunny-boy said, when Hansol gave him a mug filled with the promised hot chocolate. He was now in dry clothes, that were a little big for him and he wasn't crying anymore. 

"I'm Hansol. And you?" Hansol asked and sat down onto the coffee table in front of the boy. The bunny-boy took a sip from the chocolate before he replied. 

"I'm Dongyoung, but everybody just calls me Doyoung" he said, looking down at the mug in his hands. He caressed the warm surface with his fingers. There was an anime character on the mug, and Doyoung was sure he knew it from somewhere, but he was too exhausted to think about it seriously. 

Hansol watched the bunny-boy carefully. He looked tired. Not just physically but mentally also. Compared to Taeil, this guy looked like he really just wanted to leave everything behind.  
Hansol slowly reached out and placed his hand on the boy's thigh.

When Doyoung finally lifted his eyes up, Hansol asked:  
"What happened?" It was just a whisper, but he knew Doyoung heard him clearly. 

Doyoung's lips turned downwards like he was going to cry again, but he swallowed back his tears.  
"I fought with my boyfriend... Well, ex-boyfriend." He said, biting his lower lip for a moment. "He threw me out and I left like this. I don't have my phone or wallet or anything, I just left without looking back" he said, still not looking up from the mug. A bittersweet smile came onto his thin lips. "Well, it's not like I would have anyone to call" he muttered to himself. He didn't say it to Hansol, but the other heard him clearly. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. This could be a part of the reason why Doyoung wanted to do what he wanted to. 

"My family disowned me when I came out to them. Haven't talked to anyone for four years now. I don't have friends since I'm always working. And well, now Jae..." His voice trembled, he didn't even finish his sentence. He would have started crying again if he did. 

Apparently, this wasn't Doyoung's first try. He tried to commit suicide back when his family abandoned him. He dropped out of school to work to afford a place to stay, and everything went down until he met Jaehyun. Then everything seemed to go in the right direction. At least, until now... 

Hansol watched him with said eyes. The guy was clearly younger than he was, it was awful that he went through this. Luckily, Hansol's parents were supporting when he came out to them, so he didn't need to experience this terror.

"You can stay here, if you want" he offered, making Doyoung look up at him. "You can borrow my clothes until your boyfriend calms down enough for you to go back for your things" he smiled, softly patting Doyoung's thigh. 

"No, that's too much" Doyoung declined quickly. "I just... figure it out. I did it once, I can do it again" he said, finally looking up from the mug. He seemed completely serious about this, like he did have a plan by now, so Hansol quickly shook his head. 

"No, I insist. There's a guest room there and you can borrow my clothes. Also, there is now way I let you out in this storm again" he said and stood up. He held his hand out for Doyoung to take so he could lead him to the room.

The bunny-boy looked at his hand surprised, before he looked up at Hansol again. Then back to his hand. But in the end, he took it.  
"Thank you so much" he whispered. 

Doyoung was a good person to have around. He called in sick from work so he stayed home with Hansol and did basically all the chores. He was doing the dishes, when one week later Hansol found a post on the internet. 

The post was about a lost guy. Guilty boyfriend was looking for him and was thankful for even the smallest information about other. And there was Doyoung's photo attached to it. 

Hansol looked at the bunny-boy's back. Doyoung has been living with him for a week and didn't move out of the house since then. He didn't have any papers nor his phone, so he would get into serious trouble of something happened. But he also couldn't call his ex to ask if he could go for his things.  
Hansol quickly took out his phone and wrote the phone number into it. 

"Doyoung" he called out, making the boy look at him over his shoulder. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm going to make a call, I'll be back in a sec" Hansol smiled softly and stood up from the chair. The bunny-boy nodded. 

"Okay" And with that, he turned back to the dishes. Hansol went out of the room and dialed the number. He knew he was doing the right thing. 

The guy was there within an hour. He was knocking on the door fast and strongly, so Hansol quickly got up from the couch and went to open the door. The guy was almost as tall as Hansol and had a good built. He looked like he was a zombie. It was clear that he was worried sick and haven't slept since the other went missing. 

"Are you Ji Hansol?" He didn't even bother with formalities like greeting, but his voice was polite and he tried to sound as collected as he could. 

"Yeah. I assume you're Jaehyun" Hansol said and the boy nodded. He stepped a little closer to him before he said: "I just want you to know, that he wanted to jump in front of the train. If I were you, I would be careful with him now, okay?" He asked then called for Doyoung before the other could even process the information. 

"What's..." Doyoung stepped out of the kitchen but froze in mid-sentence when he noticed Jaehyun. "...up? Jae?" He leaned his head to the side as he didn't understand what the other was doing there. 

Hansol saw, how Jaehyun teared up when he saw the bunny-boy. He stepped aside the let the guy run to Doyoung, which he did. He pulled Doyoung's smaller body into his arms and held him tight. He buried his face in the orange coloured hair as he cried.  
"I'm so glad you're okay" He sobbed, holding Doyoung even tighter, who was just too surprised to even hug him back. "I was so worried. Forgive me, please! I'm so sorry. Fuck, I'm really so glad you're okay" the guy was babbling, his sentences weren't in logical order. But it was totally understandable, Hansol was sure he would be the same in this situation. 

Doyoung slowly lifted his arms up and hugged the guy back, leaning his head onto his shoulder. He felt Jaehyun pressing soft kisses onto his hair between the apologies.  
"I'm sorry, too."

And Hansol knew, they were going to be alright. 

The tail of the sad bunny and the guilty puppy was published in a magazine for kids two months later.  


*********************

  
The first person who really surprised Hansol was a guy after half a year. He was sitting on the ground next to the rails, but didn't do anything. He just sat there. He even let two trains go, not moving a single inch from his spot.  
There weren't many cars on the streets, so he could sit there calmly without anyone or anything disturbing him. And also, he was sitting exactly in the middle of the road, so if a car came, it could go on next to him.

He has been sitting there for two hours when Hansol decided to go out to him. He approached the guy who looked up at him when he stepped next to him. His chocolate brown locks fell into his eyes as he lofted his head up.  
"Can I help you?" He asked. His pronunciation was perfect, but it was still clear that he wasn't from Korea. 

"What are you doing?" Hansol avoided the guy's question and sat down next to him. As they sat there, Hansol realised that the guy was taller than him. 

The guy just shrugged.  
"Thinking."

"About?"

"If I should jump or not" the guy replied as if Hansol just asked for his name. He was quite nonchalant about it. But it was good, it showed that he wasn't really serious about it. This made Hansol much calmer. 

"Well, if you need to think about it, maybe it's not a good idea" he said, but he was still surprised when the guy actually nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I know" he sighed. "I mean, life isn't that shit in ten percent of time..." He said, cocking his head to side. He could see the lights of the train now. It was still far away, but it was coming. 

"I'm pretty sure it's not that bad" Hansol said and he felt his throat tighten a little. This was like the nth case he talked someone out of committing suicide, but he was still quite nervous. He was meddling with other people's life... 

"It's just me being a failure. I cannot do anything right. If you put me and a pole in the middle of nothing, I would still walk into the pole and even tear my clothes during the fall" the guy said and if it wasn't for his serious voice, Hansol would have laughed. But instead he just watched the guy with a gentle expression. 

"But if it isn't that shit, you have a reason to stay alive, right?" He asked and the guy nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I do"

"And what is it?" Hansol asked. He knew that the guy was not going to jump. The train was too close and they were still sitting. The train was too loud as it left them, so Hansol didn't hear the guys answer, only saw as he plump lips moved. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you" He said, leaning a little closer to the other. 

"I said my boyfriend" he said, and fished out his phone. He unlocked the screen and showed it to Hansol. The wallpaper was a beautiful guy with wide smile, hugging a white teddy bear. And apparently, there was a huge reminder just over his head, saying that the guy had 16 missed calls and 25 unread messages. 

"I should call him back and go home" he muttered to himself as he started searching for his boyfriend's number. 

"Then, I'll just leave it to you" Hansol patted the guy's shoulder as both of them stood up. 

"Yeah, thanks" he nodded to him as he lifted the phone to his ear. The guy turned his back to the rails and started walking away as Hansol went back to the house. 

A calm day again, without anyone dying. 

The clumsy guy helped by his fairy best friends was turned into a cartoon and was a big hit.  


********************************

  
The most sad, but Hansol's favourite case was Jaemin's. It literally broke Hansol's heart when he first met the boy. He was sitting next to the rails, not giving of any sound, he only sat there and cried. He didn't react to anything, so when the second driver yelled at the boy, Hansol ran out for him and lifted him up, bringing him into the house.

The boy's first reaction came when Hansol placed a blanket around his skinny shoulders. He softly started sobbing and brought his hand up to hide his face. It was a useless move. 

Hansol didn't ask anything, he knew that the boy wouldn't be able to answer. So he just sat beside him and hugged him while he was crying his heart out.

"I'm sorry" the boy muttered softly when he calmed down a little. 

"It's okay" Hansol answered, caressing the boy's back with slow motions. "You know, I don't want to force you to tell me what happened, but if you want to talk to someone, I'll listen" he smiled softly, when the boy looked at him. 

"I don't even know you. You could be a creep as far as I know" the boy replied, surprising Hansol. Where was this sass from? The boy was crying out his eyes just a moment ago. 

"I'm Ji Hansol, and I'm a writer, not a creep" he replied, lifting both of his hands into the air to show that he didn't mean any harm. Sure, he was twice of the boy's size, but he probably couldn't even kill a spider without feeling guilty about it. 

A soft smile came onto the boy's lips.  
"I have a friend who loves your books" he said. "If you're that Ji Hansol who writes those sci-fi books" Hansol just smiled and nodded softly. 

"God, Mark would go crazy about you" the boy laughed quietly, before he turned to Hansol. "I'm Jaemin, by the way. Na Jaemin." 

Two months later, Hansol realised that somehow he became best friends with the sixteen-years old boy. He was six years older than Jaemin, but he found himself trusting the boy more than he trusted anyone in his entire life. He told Jaemin everything from how he talked people out of committing suicide, to how much he and his editor fought over small things like a character’s name. 

And Jaemin also told him everything. He had a crush on his childhood best friend, Jeno, who didn't love him back. He told Hansol how he was afraid to tell his parents or friends that he was gay and how maximalists his parents were, who always punished him when he got a grade worse than A. On the day they first met, Jaemin got an F in math. He was afraid of going home. 

After a while, Hansol found himself writing his stories about a genius boy who was trapped inside of a cell because the world was afraid of him. It would be a book, Hansol knew it already, but he could never write more than the first chapter. In the second one, someone should come and kidnap -more like rescue - the boy from his cell and take him away to give him the adventure of his life. The boy's name was Jaehwan, but Hansol always found himself correcting in his sentences because he always wrote 'Jaemin'. 

The boy hasn't been rescued yet.  


************************************

  
It was 2 AM in the morning. It was freaking 2 AM and someone was singing loudly outside. And even though the voice was nice, it was so off-tune it hurt Hansol's ears. So after the third try of hitting a high-note, Hansol got out of the bed and decided to go out. He quickly took on his shoes and coat before he went out.

The guy was walking back and forth on the rails, singing loudly and swung his arms in the air.  
"What are you doing?" Hansol asked loudly, making the guy shut up. 

The guy turned towards Hansol and Hansol's breath hitched. He was beautiful. The light of the lamp shone on his brown hair, his bangs almost covered his eyes. His face was a little blushed, indicating that he was drunk. 

"Oh, hey!" He greeted, his beautiful lips pulling into the most angelic smile Hansol has ever seen. "By any chance, do you know when the next train comes? I have been waiting here for hours now" he said, his eyes wandering towards the way he thought the train will come.

"First, the train comes from the other direction" Hansol said and stepped closer to the guy. "And it won't come for an hour. And second, you've been here for only for ten minutes" Hansol told him, stopping next to him. He was a good half-head taller than the guy. 

"It seemed hours for me" the guy muttered. Hansol only noticed his accent now. It was clear that the guy spoke Korean fluently, and if it wasn't for this comment, his accent was almost unnoticeable. 

"Why are you waiting for the train?" Hansol asked, his voice softer and gentler than before. He looked down at the boy, who seemed so sad as he watched the rails disappearing into the dark of the night. 

"Well, I don't want it to take me to Akihabara, obviously" the guy snorted, but his smile was bittersweet. The name of the Japanese city rolled off his tongue so naturally, Hansol didn't need to think hard to realise that the guy was Japanese. 

"Why do you want to die?" He now knew that there wasn't any good thing in beating around the bush. The guy was drunk enough to tell him the truth without a fight. And even if he did not want to tell him, it won't take much to convince him to get inside the house and not to kill himself. 

The guy looked up at Hansol before his eyes went back onto the rails. His lips started trembling so he bit them hard as his eyes watered.  
"I lost the notebook" he said, a sob cutting in. "I lost the notebook" he repeated, sniffling softly. He lifted his hand up to cover his face as he repeated this four words over and over again. 

Hansol gently placed his hand on the guy's back.  
"It's okay. It's just notebook, you can buy a ne..." He started, but the guy quickly pulled away and looked at him like he just told him to kill a bunch of puppies. 

"It's not just a notebook. That notebook is everything I have!" He shouted at Hansol, rage clear in his eyes. Hansol lifted both of his hands up out of instincts to show he was harmless. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" he tried to keep his voice calm, so he wouldn't scare the guy. "I'm sorry" he said it once again as he stepped closer to the guy again. He gently placed his hands on his shoulders and slowly brought him to his chest. 

"You can't understand..." The guy muttered, but let himself be embraced. Hansol was taller and had bigger built so the guy almost disappeared between his arms. 

"I know, I'm sorry" Hansol said, slowly stroking the guy's back. He leaned his head down so he could whisper into his ear softly. "Tomorrow, we'll search for it, okay? I'll help you" he offered softly. "We'll search for it together. How does that sound?" He leaned his head on the guy's. It was far more intimate than Hansol had ever got with anyone, but it felt absolutely nice and natural. Even the guy's shampoo smelled nice. 

"You would do that?" The guy asked. His voice was muffled by Hansol's coat, but Hansol still heard him clearly. He took his hands away from his face and cling onto Hansol's coat instead.  
"Yeah, but you need to sleep first, alright?" Hansol felt like he was talking to a child on the night before Christmas or something like that.

The guy pushed him away, looking up at Hansol like a deer caught in the head-lights.  
"I can't go home! I can't. I lost the notebook!" He said, his hands shooting up as he grabbed his hair. He was overreacting, at least from Hansol's point of view. 

"Okay, you don't need to go home!" He said, trying to stop his panicking. "You can sleep in my house."

"Really?" The guy asked, stopping. 

"Yeah" Hansol said and extended his hand towards the guy. "I have a guest room, you can use it. You can sleep and won't need to go home" he said, and smiled softly. 

"I don't need to go home?"

"No, you don't."

"Are you sure?" He asked, but hesitantly took Hansol's hand. His delicate hand fitted perfectly into Hansol's bigger one. 

"Yes, I'm sure" Hansol said and slowly, gently started pulling the guy towards the house. 

"And tomorrow we'll search for the notebook?" He sniffled as he followed Hansol with slow steps. 

"Yes, we will. We'll have breakfast, decide where to go first, and then search for it the whole day" he said, slowly but surely going in. They almost made it to the door by now. 

"You promise?"

"I promise" 

 

Thank god, the guy wasn't drunk enough to throw up. This was the only thing Hansol was hoping for and it turned out to be okay. The guy fell asleep almost immediately when Hansol tucked him in, and even when he woke up, he only had headache. He was only complaining about the world spinning as he introduced himself as Nakamoto Yuta. And Hansol was right, he was from Japan. 

"So, where do you want to go first?" Hansol asked as he placed a big cup of coffee in front of Yuta. 

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure I brought it out of the house, but I can't remember when I saw it last" Yuta answered when he lifted his head up from the table and took the cup into his hands. It was nice warm. 

"You don't have the bills like in those movies? Maybe we could get a hint from them" he said and sat down.  
Yuta didn't say anything, just started looking through his pockets. Hansol watched him carefully. The guy had big circles under his eyes and his face was pale, but Hansol couldn't help but think that he was beautiful. Truly beautiful. 

"There is only one from the bar" Yuta said, reading the bill in his hand. He was wearing one of Hansol's old sweaters that Hansol give to the "guests". Only Doyoung used it once when he was living there, nobody slept there since then.  
It was too big for Yuta. One side of it was loosely hanging loosely on his shoulder, the sleeves were too long and covered most of his palms too. He looked so soft. 

"Then we should go there." Hansol stated. "If you had been only there, then it should be there, don't you think so?" He smiled softly when Yuta looked him before his eyes wandered back to the bill. 

"Huh... Maybe you're right" he said, before he shrugged and placed the bill on the table. He held the cup between his long fingers softly, letting it warm up his hand. 

Hansol leaned his head on his head as he watched Yuta.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked, making him look up at him. 

Yuta seemed surprised at the question, but then nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, I... think so" he said, before releasing his hold on the mug and placing his hand in his lap. He bowed as deep as he could in his posture. "Thank you for letting me stay and for taking care of me" he said, his forehead almost touching the table. 

"Oh, it's okay. Please, straighten up" he quickly called, waving his hands in front of himself. He smiled when Yuta straightened up. "It's nothing, really. I'm just happy, that you're alright" he said. He was always happy when he stopped someone from killing themselves. First, someone was safe and alive and second, he didn't need to see dead body again. That alone was worth it. 

"Do you do this often?" Yuta asked after he took a sip of his coffee. It was hot and burned his tongue, but it was all he needed. It warmed up his soul. 

"What?"

"Stopping strangers from committing suicide and then taking them in for the night" Yuta looked around. It was a nice house. The big windows made it bright with natural light and it was kept nice and clean. It was warm and home-y. 

Hansol shrugged.  
"I happily talk them out of committing suicide. Sometimes they come back visiting or their families and loved ones come here to say thanks. It's a good feeling, when you save someone else's life" he said. "And beside you, only two had stayed over. One of them lived here for a week, before his boyfriend came running for him. The other one is only sixteen and I didn't want him to go home alone at 9 PM. The others I usually just threat for hot chocolate before they call their lover or relatives to come for them." He shrugged ones again at the end and took a sip of his coffee. 

He didn't notice the small smile on Yuta's face.  
"You're such a good person" Yuta murmured before looking down at his mug. Hansol blushed after hearing this, but didn't say anything. "Where do you work, Hansol-sshi?" Yuta asked after looking up. 

"I work here, at home. I'm a writer" Yuta's eyes shone with interest when he heard Hansol's answer. 

"Really, what kind of books?" He placed his mug on the table and leaned forward a little. 

"Mostly sci-fi and child stories, but..." Hansol started and somehow, the conversation kept going forward. 

Hansol wasn't the type to talk much, he preferred listening to others, but with Yuta, he somehow found himself talking.  
Even as they walked towards the club where Yuta went the night before. 

The club was open, even though there weren't people inside, except the bartender who seemed quite surprised when he saw them.  
"Good afternoon" he greeted them, still a little shocked when they walked towards the counter. 

"Good afternoon" Yuta smiled at the man. Hansol watched him as he talked. He was beautiful, and even though his smile was there only out of politeness, it was angelic. 

"I know it's a strange question, but haven't you by any chance found a notebook? It's around this big, and the front page..." Yuta said and started motioning with his hand to show the size of the notebook. 

"The front page is red, black and white? In camouflage patterns?" The bartender finished the boy's sentence with a soft smile on his face. Now it was Yuta's turn to be surprised. His hands were still hanging in the air when he nodded. 

"Yeah..." Yuta whispered as the bartender reached under the counter and pulled the notebook out. 

"You're lucky. The janitor found it under a desk before someone could step on it" he held it out for Yuta to take and the boy immediately snatched it from his hand. 

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" He said as he looked at the cover. There was a little dust on it, but otherwise it wasn't damaged at all. "Really, thank you so much" he bowed to the bartender and hugged the notebook to his chest.

"You're welcome" the guy smiled back as he went back to the glasses.  
“Ah, I’m so glad it was here!” Yuta sighed, smiling relieved. He was hugging the notebook to his chest tightly, like it was the most precious thing he had ever held in his hands. 

“So, life is beautiful again?” Hansol asked, a small smile coming to his lips as he watched the other. He seemed really happy to get that notebook back. 

“You can’t even imagine” Yuta laughed as they made their way out of the club. “I don’t know what would I do without this” he said, looking down at the cover with loving eyes. His smile became smaller, but it had so many emotions in it…

“Then it sure is important” Hansol said, even though he didn’t quite understand why the notebook was such a big deal. He himself was a writer, but he didn’t cherish notebook this much, maybe because he preferred to write on his laptop. But, true, once he accidently deleted his story, and he cried for an hour because of it and then wasn’t able to look at the laptop for a whole week afterwards… But then he eventually sat down to write it again, and it turned out to be even better than the original was.

“It is, because it’s not mine” Yuta said, nodding.

“Then whose?” 

Yuta looked at the cover once again with soft, sad eyes.  
“It’s my boyfriends, Taeyong’s.”


	2. Because heroes are between us

"Hey, Yuta" Hansol called his name as he turned around. Yuta was sitting at the dining table, a lots of papers splattered out in front of him. As it turned out, Yuta was still in school and was a year younger than Hansol. 

"Hm?" Was Yuta's only reaction, he didn't even look up from his papers. 

"Doesn't your boyfriend mind that you spend this much time here?" Hansol asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. They didn't talk much about Yuta's boyfriend, but Hansol was wondering how the guy could be so okay with Yuta spending this much time there, since the Japanese guy was either in school or at Hansol's. He only went home to sleep. 

"Taeyong works a lot, he's almost never home" Yuta replied, flipping pages in the book in front of him. Then he looked up. "But if I'm bothering you, you can just say it" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning back on his seat. 

Hansol quickly lifted his hands in the air in a defensive motion.  
"It's not that, I'm happy that you're here" Hansol said and shrugged. "I was just wondering" He sat down on the other side of the table and watched Yuta as the younger directed his attention towards the papers once again. 

Hansol was really surprised when he got to know Yuta a little more. The younger was a ball of fluff, a sunshine of two legs and didn't give off any clue why he would plan on committing suicide or that he ever wanted to do it. He wasn't depressed and from the stories he had told Hansol, he had really good friends and a boyfriend whom he was deeply in love with. And the way he talked about him, it seemed like those feelings were reciprocated.  
Yuta looked up from the papers just to find Hansol staring at him. A big, bright smile came onto his lips.  
"What?" He asked, and laughed softly when Hansol backed off, looking like child who was caught while eating candy before dinner. 

"Nothing" the elder quickly said, making Yuta giggle again. At first, Hansol was surprised when he heard the guy giggle (despite being a man in his early twenties), but now he only found the small sound adorable as hell. It fitted really well with his angelic smile and soft features, making him even cuter. 

"Do I have something on my face or what?" Yuta asked, lifting his hand to his face. His delicate fingers touched the skin of his cheeks as he was searching for a stain or something. 

Hansol smiled and shook his head.  
"There's nothing on your face, don't worry. I just zoned out" he said and stood up from the chair. His smile faded as he went to the pot. He was ridiculous. He had only known Yuta for three months and he knew it clearly that the other was taken, but he had gained feelings for him. 

Luckily, Yuta seemed oblivious about them.

*********************

It had been so long since the last attempt, Hansol almost forgot what he had been doing before he met Yuta.

So it came as a shock when he found a guy sitting on the rails. His face was swollen and he was wiping his tears away. 

Both of Hansol's hands were full with bags since he was coming back from grocery shopping. Normally, he would have only one or maybe two bags, but since Yuta almost moved in with him, he was feeding both of them now. Not that Hansol mind it, of course.  
He couldn't hear the train coming, yet, but he didn't want to risk it. He only placed the bags in front of the house's door before going to the guy. This wasn't time to pack the things away or just simply go into the house. 

The guy ignored him when Hansol stopped next to him. He only looked in front of him, not lifting his gaze up from the ground. 

"What's up?" Hansol asked, sitting now next to him. The guy was playing with the stones in front of him, but didn't reply.  
"Are you waiting for the train? Do you need to go somewhere?" He asked. He cursed himself mentally. This shit question were because of Yuta's influence on him. The younger always told him bad jokes and asked useless things. Unless he said something sassy, because those were really funny. 

The guy still didn't answer or look up. 

Hansol sighed.  
"Sorry, this was really bad" he said and looked forward. He still couldn't see the train coming.  
"But, you know, I just..." He started, but couldn't finish it before the guy's head snapped up. 

"What do you want from me?" His heavy accent made his words almost incomprehensible, but Hansol somehow managed to understand it. He has never met a lots of foreigners, only Yuta and that guy who went all philosophic while sitting next to the rails, but somehow it was easy for him to understand it. He himself needed to learn normal Korean since he spoke in dialect, maybe this was what helped him. 

"I just want you to not end your life" he said, his voice gentle and deep as he spoke. 

"What makes you think I want to end my life?" The guy averted his gaze back onto the ground. 

"Well, no normal person would sit on the rails and cry if they're happy" Hansol said. The guy snorted as a bittersweet smile came to rest on lips. 

"Clearly you've never met Sicheng" he said, his voice going soft as he pronounced the Chinese name. A tear rolled down his cheek once again, but the guy quickly wiped it away. 

Hansol looked up. He still couldn't see the train, but he was getting more worried with every passing second. 

"What happened?" He asked, placing his hand on the guy's shoulder. 

The guy quietly sobbed.  
"He's so fucking oblivious" he murmured and the swear-word was the only thing he pronounced in perfect Korean. It seemed that it was true, that foreigners learn to swear first... 

"Who?" Hansol asked. He knew that somehow he needed to get the guy to talk, even though it wasn't his place to meddle with his personal life. But right now he was the one sitting on the rails with him, so it was his business to save him from making the biggest mistake ever. And sometimes, you only need to talk the things out of yourself.

"Sicheng!" The guy cried out. "He's just... He's just..." He started panting, not really knowing what he wanted to say. Hansol tightened his hold on his shoulder to remind him that he was there.  
"Why does he need to be asexual?" The guy finally asked it, leaning against Hansol's shoulder as he cried. 

"You're in love with him?" Hansol asked, hugging the guy close with one arm. He could feel his tears wetting his shirt one the guy nodded against his chest. 

"Have been for years" There was so much sorrow and sadness in his voice, Hansol almost teared up himself. He knew what it was like to love someone who couldn't love you back.

"I'm sorry."

The guy eventually went home on his free will, but for once, Hansol didn't feel relieved that he saved a life. 

For the first time, Hansol's novel didn't have a happy end.

*************************

It was Yuta's first time seeing Hansol writing. Normally, when he came over, the other was cooking or cleaning, but now he was sitting in front of his laptop. His eyes were swollen, not even his big glasses could hide it.

"What happened?" Yuta asked as he placed his bag down on a chair. He saw a lots of police cars outside, gathering around the rails, so he already knew what was going on. But he needed to hear it from Hansol, too. 

The elder let out a shaky breath.  
"I needed to go into the city to meet my editor. And I wasn't here in time to help her" His voice trembled, new tears rolled down his face. His fingers were still quickly pressing the keys on the keyboard, even though he couldn't see what he was writing, because his tears blurred his vision. 

"The police were already here when I got home" he bit his lips to keep himself from crying out loud, but couldn't restrain himself from breaking down completely when he felt Yuta's arms around him as the younger hugged him close  
.  
Nobody, except the two of them knew about the novel he wrote that night. Nobody has ever read it or knew the title, except Hansol, because he didn't want Yuta's soul to get wounded because of his writing. He was writing his stories to heal other people's soul. This was to heal his, and nobody else. 

That was Yuta's first time staying there for the night since the notebook incident, and now he stayed for a whole week. He only dared to go home when a week later they placed a small bucket of white lilies on the rails for the girl's memory and burned that novel in a dustbin behind the house.

**********************

"God, how much I hate anatomy" Yuta groaned and let his head fall on his book. He has been reading that book for an hour but still couldn't remember anything.  
"Why the hell need people to have this many organs? Why can't we just be a paramecium or something?" He pouted childishly and glanced down at the text once again.

Hansol chuckled.  
"Why do you study it if you hate it that much?" He asked as he placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of the younger. 

"So that I can be a good doctor, who can _really_ heal people, not just randomly give out a medicine" he said, sighing softly as he sat up normally. He took the mug between his hands in a familiar motion, letting it warm up his fingers. 

"How come?" Hansol asked. "I mean, I didn't know you were the type to care about strangers" he said sitting down in front of Yuta and opened his laptop. 

He didn't mean it as an insult, Yuta knew it. It was just that Yuta liked to mind his own business and only really cared about people that were close to him.  
So he just shrugged. 

"It's not because of the people in general. I chose this profession when I met Taeyong, so I can help him when he gets injured" he smiled lovingly at the book as he turned the page. 

"He gets injured often?" Hansol asked, surprised. He didn't see this coming. 

"Taeyong is a firefighter. He haven't been injured seriously yet, but I want to be there for him if something happens" he said, not lifting up his eyes from the page. Hansol smiled softly before he started typing, directing all of his attention onto the keyboard. He didn't catch it when the corner of Yuta's mouth turned downwards and how he bit his lips hard enough to draw blood so he wouldn't cry. 

It was around half past eleven when someone knocked on the door. They were still sitting at the table; Yuta eventually fell asleep on his textbook, and Hansol was still writing.  
The knocking was strong and fast, so Hansol stood up from his chair and went to the door.  
There weren't words for the shock he felt when he found two sixteen years old boy in front of the door. 

"Uhm... Hello!" The taller of the two started with a small, awkward smile. "I'm Mark Lee, and this is Lee Jeno. We want to ask if you had seen Na Jaemin today" he said after bowing slightly. When Hansol didn't answer immediately the boy quickly added: "I know that it's sudden, but I saw Jaemin come here a lot in the past months." 

Hansol shook his head a little to get himself back into the reality before he answered.  
"I haven't seen him today. Why?" He asked. He knew something was wrong ever since the boy started talking, but now he started to seriously worry as the boys looked at each other. "What happened?"

Now it was the other boy who spoke up.  
"He didn't go home after school, and we don't know where he went. He isn't home and neither came to us or to any of his other friends" he said, looking up at Hansol. So he was Jeno. Hansol could remember Jaemin telling him how good looking Jeno was for a sixteen years old. 

Meanwhile the other boy took out a small notebook and a pen from his pocket. He quickly scribbled down two numbers.  
"The first one is my number and the one below it is Jaemin's mother's. Please, call us when you see Jaemin or get any information about him" he said, before both boys bowed, muttering a quiet "Sorry for disturbing", before running off. The only thing that indicated where they were was the light as they turned on their flashlights. 

Hansol quickly closed the door and went in.  
"What happened?" Yuta asked sleepily when he was startled awake by Hansol turning off his laptop and running around. 

"A friend of mine went missing, I'm going to search for him" Hansol answered, not giving attention to Yuta as he searched for a flashlight. 

"Can I help somehow?" Yuta asked, suddenly much more awake than before. 

"Stay here and call me if he comes here" Hansol said, grabbing the object when he found it. "His name is Jaemin, he's sixteen. Quite tall and has baby-face" he said as he run to the door and took on his coat and shoes.

"Okay, I'll be here" Yuta nodded, following him to the door. Hansol gave him a small smile and a nod of gratitude before he rushed out. 

He only searched next to the rails, to be honest. He knew that Jaemin always came to the rails when he was bothered by something. The younger found the rails scary and calming in the same time. Hansol turned left when he stepped onto the rails and started walking along them, sometime calling out the boy's name. 

He knew that Jaemin lived in the other direction, but he also knew that Jaemin preferred to be far away from home if something happened. 

He lighted the way with the flashlight as he looked at the bushes on the side. He called Jaemin's name again and again and again. And he almost missed it, when he got a reply. 

The 'Hansol' that came from the side was so faint it almost got suppressed in the noises of the night. But Hansol stopped, so the second time it was said, he heard it clearly. 

He turned the flashlight towards the bush, and almost dropped it when it lighted a face. It was Jaemin, sitting under a tree. His knees were pulled up to his chest but even like this, he was trembling from the cold. It was really cold outside and he was only wearing his school uniform. 

Hansol ran to him fast and cowered down to his level.  
"Oh my god, what happened?" He asked, taking the boy's face between his hands. He was ice-cold.

Jaemin lips trembled as he began to tear up.  
"I'm going to fail math this semester" he sobbed and grabbed Hansol's shirt to pull him down into a hug and cling onto him. Hansol didn't hesitate to hug him back and pull him closer. He couldn't do much more to warm him up. 

He rubbed his hand on the boy's back as he listened to him crying. He had seen Jaemin tired and emotionally exhausted a few times before, but it broke his heart every time. Jaemin was a sunshine, a touch of happiness from the gods and the world was ruining him. He deserved much more and better than he could get in this world. 

"Sssh, it's okay" he caressed Jaemin's back as the boy cried into his shoulder. He needed to get him stop crying before they went back to the house. 

"No, it's not" Jaemin's voice was muffled by Hansol's coat, making him almost inaudible. "I can't go home, they will ban me from going out again and tell me that I'm useless as always! And even if I go home, they will surely kill me because of this" he said, sobbing. His hands were gripping Hansol's coat strongly.

"No, they won't. But if you really don't want to go home, you can stay at mine always, you know" Hansol said as he leaned his head on top of Jaemin's. He rocked them slowly back and forth, hoping that it would help a little. "But at least call your friends, because they are worried sick about you" he said, but Jaemin quickly shook his head. 

"No, they're not. They won't even care if I disappeared. Jeno has Hina now and Mark probably hates me" he cried, pressing closer to Hansol. 

"Well, it didn't seem that way. They came to my house, searching for you. And that Mark guy seemed to be ready to search for you all night long" he said and loosened his hold around Jaemin when the boy started pulling away. 

"Are you serious?" He eyed Hansol suspiciously, but there was a faint hope in his eyes, telling Hansol how much he wanted those words to be true. 

"Yes, I am. That's how I got to know that you went missing" he ruffled Jaemin's hair softly as the boy wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his uniform. 

"I'm sorry" Jaemin muttered and pulled away from Hansol who stood up. He held his hand out for Jaemin to take. 

"Come on, let's go back to the house" he said, smiling encouragingly at the boy. 

Jaemin eyed the outstretched hand for a moment, hesitating, but eventually took it and let Hansol pull him up from the ground. 

"Okay" he said and didn't let go of Hansol hand. 

The walk back to the house was quiet, neither saying anything. Hansol gave Jaemin his jacket, so that the boy won't freeze to death as they walked. The boy was sniffling quietly, sometimes wiping away his tears with a fast motions of his hand. 

It was Yuta who broke the silence when he ran to the door as soon as he heard it opening.  
"Have you found the boy?" He asked, the stopped in mid-motion when he saw Jaemin.  
"What happened to your forehead?" He asked, taking the boy’s face between his hands and tugged his hair out of his forehead. 

Hansol looked surprised at Jaemin, only noticing the wound on his forehead now. He looked down at his coat and saw the blood there. How could he not notice it?

Jaemin chuckled breathily, sniffling.  
"I ran into a tree" he said, hissing when Yuta touched the wound. 

"We need to disinfect it, come" he said and grabbed Jaemin's hand, pulling him into the kitchen. Hansol followed them closely behind. 

Jaemin sat down onto a chair while Yuta and Hansol searched for the first-aid kit.  
"Trust me, I'm a doctor" Yuta said in a calming voice when Jaemin tried to back away from his touch. 

"He's learning to be a doctor" Hansol piped in, earning a small smile from Jaemin, who hissed when Yuta started cleaning the wound. 

"Shut up" Yuta murmured absentmindedly as he was only focusing on the boy in front of him. 

"And he only want to heal parameciums" Hansol added and sighed inaudibly when Jaemin laughed. It was much better to hear this than his crying.  
"I said shut up" Yuta said a little louder, the tip of his ears turning pink. But he couldn't fully suppress the smile that made its way onto his lips. 

"Why parameciums?" Jaemin asked, smiling. Yuta smiled openly back at him. 

"They're so easy... Human's body is so complicated" he whined, making the boy smile again. 

 

Hansol realised that he just had two angels in his kitchen in the same time. He smiled fondly at them before leaving the kitchen to make a phone call. 

He didn't call Jaemin's parents, he knew that it would only make Jaemin panic again. And if they made such an emotional wreck out of their son, then they weren't suitable to be parents and Jaemin deserved much better than them.  
So he dialled the other number from the paper. 

It took the boy only twenty minutes to get there. He knocked on the door just as fast and strong as he did earlier that night. Yuta and Jaemin were still talking in the kitchen, so Hansol easily snaked out to open the door for him. 

The boy was a panting mess in, showing that he had ran all the way there.  
"Is he really here?" He asked without even greeting. His voice was so hopeful and he sounded so tired, Hansol didn't have the heart to scold him for the lack of manners.

"He's in there" Hansol pointed towards the kitchen and stepped aside so the boy could ran in.  
He bowed a little, like he realised how rude he was, before he really ran in. 

Jaemin was still sitting in the kitchen, talking with Yuta. But the smile disappeared from his face when he saw his friend who looked like he was on the verge of collapsing.  
"Mark?" He asked, standing up from the chair. The older only took a deep breath before stepping to the younger and hugging him tightly. 

"Thank god, you're alright" He ran his fingers into Jaemin's hair and held him close. "Mind you, I was so worried" he said and his voice trembled like he was about to cry. Jaemin's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before his arms came up to hug the boy back. 

"I'm sorry" he murmured and buried his head in the elder's shoulder. Mark pressed a soft kiss onto Jaemin's head, but it was too quick for Jaemin to notice. 

But Hansol noticed and he knew that Jaemin will be alright. 

  
  


In the second chapter, a space pirate, named Minhyuk rescued the genius boy from his cell and took him away.

**************************

"Are you okay? You seem off..." Hansol said when a week later when Yuta was sitting in his kitchen as usual.

Yuta looked up from his papers. His face was much paler than usually, and there were big, dark circles under his eyes. He nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, I’m fine” he said, before turning his attention back to the book. But it was clear that something was off. 

But it only became obvious, when the only thing Hansol heard from Yuta through phone was _"I'm sorry, I can't go now"_ for two weeks now. But Hansol thought it was alright. Because he understood it. Yuta was a medic student, he needed to study a lot. Yuta had a boyfriend, and they needed to spend some time together to make their relationship work. So Hansol understood it completely. It was necessary for Yuta to make his life go on normally.

But then... How did they get here again?

With Yuta standing on the rails and Hansol trying to get him away from there. But this time Yuta was crying his heart out, and next to Hansol was standing a small guy, trying to reach out for Yuta, who pushed them away again. They had pulled him away when the first train came, but it made Yuta only cry harder and curse them even more. Hansol regretted telling Yuta the train’s schedule back then, because he had chosen the time to come here when they came fast after each other. It was only the question of minutes when the next will come. 

"Yuta! Listen to me, baby, okay? It's alright” The small guy said, trying to talk in calm voice. He was really familiar to Hansol, but he couldn’t remember where he had seen him before. But right now, this was the last thing Hansol could care about. Yuta was in a hysteric state, and he wasn’t listening to anything they said. He was gripping his hair so hard Hansol thought he will have bald spots after this, and he was hyperventilating. 

Small raindrops started falling from the clouds to make Yuta’s tears invisible where they fell on the ground. It wasn’t a big storm yet, but it was enough for the tears to get covered by the rain. It was like the sky was crying as it lost the ray of sunshine that was Yuta’s smile one day. And in that moments, it seemed that it won’t ever come back. 

“No, it’s not alright. IT’S NOT!” he screamed and fell onto the ground, pressing his forehead onto it. He kept hitting it against the rocks as he rocked back and forth. “He’s gone. He’s gone” he murmured to himself, a new stream of tears and raindrops washing over his angelic face. 

“And he had been gone for a whole year now’” The guy shouted back. Hansol’s head snapped up as he looked at the guy, who had his eyes only for Yuta now. 

Taeyong was gone? Yuta had been single for a year now? But he talked about him like they were still together… He held that notebook so dearly half year ago, like the guy would punish him if he lost it. Did Yuta take the break up this badly? 

“No, he’s not” Yuta cried, shaking in his whole body. In this moment, the train finally appeared on the horizon. It made Hansol panic. The other boy didn’t even look up from Yuta. 

“Yuta, please, I’m sure we can talk about this…” Hansol started, but backed away, shocked, when Yuta’s head snapped up. 

„You! You only make things worse!” he cried out. Hansol’s eyes widened when he heard this, but Yuta continued on before he could react. „Why do you need to be so good to me? You only make me feel worse! I even came here now to see you before I die, but this only makes me feel worse! I’m a horrible human being” He clutched his hair even tighter. ”I couldn’t protect Taeyong and now I’m here… only a year after his death and I’m… And I’m…” he started rocking back and forth once again. And the train only got closer and closer to him. There was a loud sound coming to warn them to get out of the train’s way, but Yuta didn’t move, only kept on murmuring things to himself. 

Hansol jumped without even thinking about it.  
  
  
  
  
“ Is he asleep?” Hansol asked, automatically standing up from the couch. The guy nodded. 

“Yeah, he finally fell asleep” he said, and sat down onto the other end of the couch. Hansol sat back awkwardly and looked at the guy, waiting for him to say something. The guy looked back at him for a moment, before he glanced down at his hands those were resting on his lap, before he took a deep breath. 

“My name is Ten, before we start anything. You once helped my boyfriend and I would like to thank you for that, too…” Ten said and turned towards Hansol, bowing. This reminded Hansol, where he saw Ten before. He was the background picture of the weird guy, who just sat on the ground for hours, not quite knowing of he should jump or not.

“Ah, no need to thank me for that” Hansol waved his hands in front of himself. “It was good to know, that he was alright and didn’t do it in the end” he said and the guy smiled softly as he straightened up. 

“He’s alright now. He’s at home” he said, before glancing at the door. He didn’t fully close the door, so they could hear what Yuta was doing. 

Hansol jumped for Yuta, pushing him out of the way of the train with his body. None of them were seriously injured, but it only made Yuta even more hysterical. It took the two of them one more hour to get him calm down and he eventually fell asleep. He was in Hansol’s room, because that was closer to the living room. 

“I’m glad” Hansol smiled. He was honestly glad the guy was alright now. 

“Taeyong’s death… Johnny took it pretty badly too. Johnny is the name of my boyfriend who you had helped” Ten said, looking back at Hansol from the door. Hansol nodded, the smile fading away from his lips. 

“I’m sorry. About Taeyong” he said, but the guy shook his head. 

“It’s alright. You didn’t know, you only saw that Johnny and Yuta wanted to commit suicide” he said, playing with his fingers in his lap. 

“I knew about Taeyong, Yuta told me about him. But he always talked like Taeyong was still alive and waiting at home” Hansol said, making Ten look up. 

“Yuta… He never really acknowledged that Taeyong is dead now. He likes to tell himself, that Taeyong is just away working. That’s why today was so bad. Today is the anniversary of his death and Yuta already feels bad because he grew to like you” Ten said and laughed softly at Hansol expression. “Yeah, he told me about you and it wasn’t that hard to notice since he always came here” he said with a teasing glint in his eyes. Hansol lowered his head in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry” he murmured but Ten only shook his head again. 

“Don’t be, I’m really happy that you’re here for him. I was honestly glad, that he finally stopped spending all his free time in their apartment, waiting for him to get back from work” he said, his smile turning sad for a moment. 

“Can I ask how it happened?” Hansol asked, afraid, that he would hurt Ten with his question. 

“Did Yuta tell you that Taeyong was a firefighter?” He asked and continued after Hansol nodded. ”There was a huge house fire one year ago. It was only his second time in action when the burning house collapsed on him when he went back for a child. He could throw out the girl of the window, but he didn’t make it in time” He said, his gaze once again wandering towards his hands.

“I’m so…” Hansol started when they heard a faint sob coming from the room. So Yuta had woken up and heard them talking. Hansol looked at the door and then at Ten.” Can I go in to him?” He asked and stood up when Ten nodded.

********************

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Hansol asked softly when he felt Yuta’s hand tightening around his arm. It had been half year already since the anniversary of Taeyong’s death, and Yuta finally gathered up the courage to go and visit Taeyong’s grave.

After his attempt to kill himself, it took them three months to convince Yuta to move out of his apartment and he moved to Hansol. Ever since that day, Hansol had been always by his side, and slowly but surely, Yuta got his smile back. The notebook was on the night-table right next to Yuta’s bed and it will be always there in the case Yuta needed Taeyong to be there for him like he always was. 

He was gripping Hansol’s arm tightly as they stood there, showing their back to the grave. They have been standing there for almost ten minutes now. 

“Ye-yeah… I-I think so…” Yuta said, his voice cracking a little. He shut his eyes, not releasing his hold on Hansol’s arm for a second. The slowly turned around and Yuta opened his eyes. Hansol read what was written onto the stone as he placed his hand on Yuta’s trembling one.

_Lee Taeyong_

_1995 - 2017_

_Heroes are between us_  


  


Hansol glanced at Yuta. The younger was trembling in his whole body, tears were flowing from his eyes, but there was a small smile on his lips. The most beautiful smile Hansol had ever seen on him.

“Hi there, Taeyongie. Yukkuri is here.”  
  
  
  


  
_Heroes are between us_ was a love story, that didn’t have a happy end.  
It became a worldwide bestseller, and everybody could only guess who Yukkuri and Yongie were, because the author dedicated the story only to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I made myself cry with the end. :"D I only cracked up when I wrote about the notebook, so I'm quite proud of myself. :) 
> 
> Some facts about the story:  
> \- Johnny went to the rails a week after Taeyong's death.  
> \- There's half year between Johnny's attempt and Yuta's first attempt.  
> \- Yuta first went to the rails half a year after Taeyong's death.  
> \- Taeyong wrote lyrics in that notebook. There are the songs like 'Firetruck', 'Paradise', 'Mad City', 'Baby Don't Like It' and 'Angel' in it.  
> \- 'Angel' and 'Baby Don't Like It' had been written for Yuta
> 
> So guys, I'm sorry that I made you cry, if you cried. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you could enjoy reading this despite of the sad theme. :) Please, leave a comment after yourself, so I'll know your thoughts about the story! And I swear, my next fic will be happier!:)  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
